


Parent Peter Parker

by TonyStarkissist



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irondad, More like SpiderDad and IronSon lol, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is secretly a child, first fic, totally random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkissist/pseuds/TonyStarkissist
Summary: The lack of the spiderkid’s presence the last few days have sent him spiralling into an odd whirlwind of craziness and irresponsibility. It was weird. Almost like he didn't have to watch his every move to make sure he wasn't rubbing off on the kid and leaving the poor teen horrified of the absolute depressed and wild potato that Tony Stark could be.He's gotten better, a whole lot better he will admit. This week has just been beyond stressful for him and all it took was a few witty comebacks and a few instances where he irresponsibly blew something up or set something on fire and nobody seemed to bother him with important things anymore.It was almost like he was given a free pass when he acted like a child and boy was it wonderful. A week was enough though, he's ready to go back to being an adult and do adult-like things because it made him feel like… an adult, but he was finding it difficult. He really needed the kid back, because the Avengers have driven up the stress points by like a bazillion and one.So, that's the story of how he ended up stuck in the air vent.OR: Tony just misses his son





	Parent Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Irondad fic. It is totally random and was conceived out of pure boredom and random inspiration to write. It might be trash I don't know. I'll probably find out when I go back and read it in the morning when I'm not sleep deprived.

The Avengers are back, they've all regrouped at the compound. Tony and his legal team had been able to amend the accords as well as pardon the old heroes of their crimes. It took some time and a lot of back bending flexibility but it got done. Not to mention Ross being… well Ross. It got to the point where Tony just had to tell him to stick it in a juice box and suck it because at that point the man was just sounding like a child whining about too much broccoli on his plate.

And two days. It's only been two days since the whole team has been back together and they're already driving him nuts. ‘Can you make this?’ ‘Can you fix that?’ Too much. It was too much.

And so that's how he found himself in the air ducts, lounging with his back resting against the cool metal beneath him. It was peaceful. Either he was going clinically insane or he just still hasn't grown out of his childish tendencies. Cause he's pretty darn sure this isn't a normal thing that people do to avoid talking with their friends.

The lack of the spiderkid’s presence the last few days have sent him spiralling into an odd whirlwind of craziness and irresponsibility. It was weird. Almost like he didn't have to watch his every move to make sure he wasn't rubbing off on the kid and leaving the poor teen horrified of the absolute depressed and wild potato that Tony Stark could be.

He's gotten better, a whole lot better he will admit. This week has just been beyond stressful for him and all it took was a few witty comebacks and a few instances where he irresponsibly blew something up or set something on fire and nobody seemed to bother him with important things anymore.

It was almost like he was given a free pass when he acted like a child and boy was it wonderful. A week was enough though, he's ready to go back to being an adult and do adult-like things because it made him feel like… an adult, but he was finding it difficult. He really needed the kid back, because the Avengers have driven up the stress points by like a bazillion and one. 

So, that's the story of how he ended up stuck in the air vent.

“Mr. Stark? Are you in here?” 

Oh crappity crap crap crap. Of course the kid would find the most inopportune time to drop in, expecting him to be his normal adult self. Now- right now he was stuck in an air vent. He didn't really worry about the fact that he couldn't get out at the time, because he was enjoying the peace and quiet, but he probably should have been figuring a solution the moment he figured out he could no longer maneuver his body freely through the tight space. Now the kid was sure to find him in here. Crap.

“Mr. Stark?” 

There he goes again, maybe if he just stayed quiet he'd go look for him somewhere else, giving him time to escape the weird metal trap slash safe haven. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y? Where is he?”

That little-! Of course he just couldn't bare to do what Tony wanted him to do.

“He is currently hiding in the air vent Master Peter.”

If Tony could palm his face he totally would. It was time to surrender, he had been caught. No use hiding anymore. 

“H-hey kid.” He chuckled nervously and wiggled a little bit just to see if he could free himself before the kid figured out he was stuck, but it was no use.

“Um… why are you hiding in the vents Mr. Stark?”

Tony could almost picture the confused face the poor boy must be wearing. In any other situation he would probably find it hilarious, but this wasn't hilarious. He was an adult for God's sake!

“Well, you see. Clint was up in here messing with me so I climbed in to chase him off. Then I found that it was actually quite a peaceful place to think, so I just… you know. Stayed.” His voice echoed through the metal maze and he hated how unsure his voice sounded in that moment. Maybe he really was going insane.

“But I saw Hawkeye and Falcon in the living room watching TV.” 

Tony could almost smell the incredulity seeping out of the kids tone, but all he could focus on was the fact that Peter had seen the Avengers, or at least some of them. That wasn't good, what if they saw him?! Tony hadn't got the chance to explain the whole situation about the spiderkid that came and went from the compound and that ‘said’ spiderkid seemed to make Tony ooze paternal gushiness. Or so he has been told, he still wasn't to sure of that part. But whatever Pepper says goes. As well as whatever May says, and sometimes Rhodey... and… Happy too. Fine! He was a giant glob if gushiness whenever he was around this kid! Who cares? Either way, he did not need the others asking questions about this weird relationship thing going on between them. Not until he was ready.

“Did they see you?!” Tony swears he could hear the eye roll all the way in the vents.

“No, Mr. Stark,” he voiced in exasperation, “but it would have been nice to have a heads up about the Avengers being back and all. Less of a surprise that way.”

Now the kid was just getting smart with him. He was supposed to be the respected adult here, but he probably gave up that right when the kid caught him hanging around in an air vent.

“But are you going to tell me why you're really ‘hiding’ in the air ducts?”

Now or never.

“I'm playing hide and seek with Captain America…” Maybe he'd buy that. Probably not, he's a smart kid.

“Yeeaah, no. Try again Mr. Stark.” 

Okay this was just weird. Now he really felt like a child. His own kid was acting like an exasperated parent catching their kid snagging some cookies from the cookie jar. He's officially hit rock bottom.

“Fine. I'm hiding from everybody. They're stressing me out.” 

“Well, why don't we work on one of our projects? That should probably make you feel better. It's been forever.” 

The kid was back, good. No more disappointed parent Peter. The kid was back to being an excitable nerd. So that meant Tony could go back to being a responsible adult that definitely did NOT hide from his friends in air vents. Finally.

But first he might need a little help...


End file.
